carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beating (retelling)
Previous Episode : The Necklace Scene 1: Carrington Mansion (Vestibule, hallway) Steven tells Blake and Krystle he is leaving the home and Blake is not so upset since Steven has agreed to work at Denver-Carrington's raffinery. Scene 2: Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 Walter has bought Matthew a new car but Matthew prefers to keep his Cherokee. Then Bobby tells Matthew a woman (actually Krystle) wans to speak to him on the phone. Scene 3: Carrington Mansion (Vestibule) Jeff returns from Paris and he is bearing gifts. Scene 4: Bookstore Steven goes to the bookstore she is working in and tells her how desperately he wants her. Claudia is torn between her feelings for Steven and her wish of making her marriage with Matthew work. Matters become more complicated when Lindsay surprises Claudia and Steven and figures out that they are having an affair. Scene 5: Park Krystle tells Matthew that Claudia is aware of their past affair. Scene 6: ColbyCo (Jeff's office) Cecil is pleased that Jeff is back, even though Jeff was unable to make a deal with the rebels in Tehran since now they are more interested by fighting against the Irakians. Jeff is not as pleased as his uncle. He did not like that while he was in Tehran Cecil asked him to find out if there is a way to get Blake's tankers. Aren't Cecil and Blake friends? Yes replies Cecil but they are also business competitors. If Blake can't have the tankers why Cecil couldn't have them? By the way, Cecil counts on Jeff to tell him if he learns something about Blake's business now that he lives under his roof. Jeff asks his uncle if he wanted him to marry Fallon to spy on Blake? Cecil says he only wanted Jeff being happy. So then, will Cecil be happy to learn that Jeff wants to move out with Fallon? Cecil is not. Scene 7: Blaisdel House (living room) Matthew decides to make a short trip with Claudia for fixing their problems. Scene 8: Carrington Mansion (Fallon's bedroom, staircase, hallway, vestibule) hope to moving to New Orleans. Fallon does not want to move there even if it gives Jeff the opportunity to run his own office. Jeff flies off the handle and tells Fallon that she does not want to leave because she loves Blake. After he suggests her to marry hew own father, Fallon drives off. Scene 9: Carrington Estate (Michael's room) Fallon does not go very far as she comes into Michael's cottage whom she decides to sleep with. Scene 10: Carrington Mansion (Library) Blake is upset that Fallon ran away in the middle of the night. Joseph is embarrassed but he has to tell Blake what he saw : Fallon coming out of Michael's bedroom early on the morning. Scene 11: Hotel (lobby) Matthew and Claudia meet Jake Dunham, an old friend of Matthew with whom he used to play football. Scene 12: Hotel (dining room) Matthew and Claudia eat with Jake and his wife Louise. Scene 13: Hotel (powder room) Louise tells Claudia that she would like to have an extramarital affair, a suggestion which makes Claudia feel embarrassed. Scene 14: Isolated room Now that Blake is aware of his fling with his daughter, Blake sends his goons to beat Michael. Krystle and Fallon, who witness the scene, are horrified by the beating. Scene 16: Blaisdel House (kitchen, living room) Lindsay overhears a conversation on the phone between her mother and Claudia. Scene 17: Exterior of a sweet shop Lindsay asks her classmate Christopher to go out with him. Scene 18: Interior/Exterior of Steven's apartment Lindsay, along with her classmate Christopher, goes and spies in front of Steven's new apartment and gets the truth. Scene 19: Blaisdel House (living room) Claudia goes back to home and learns that Lindsay is not there. Scene 20: Walter's House (living room) Lindsay goes to Walter's home because she cannot stand her adulterous mother. Walter let Matthew and Claudia know Lindsay is with him and the phone call interrupts a fight between them where Matthew accused Claudia of thinking her life was ruined because she got pregnant so early. Scene 21: Walter's House (living room)/ Street When Claudia and Matthew go to pick up Lindsay, the girl runs off. Matthew catches her and assures her that he is going to make this family work. Lindsay gives Claudia an angry look and walks off. Scene 15: Carrington library (Fallon's bedroom, staircase, hallway, vestibule) Fallon knows that Blake is responsible for Michael's beating and she confronts him about it. Blake tells his daughter to make his marriage work with Jeff and that is final. Next Episode : The Birthday Party